Friend of Foe: Extended
by Laitie
Summary: Spin-off of my standalone, Friend of Foe. Except it's going to be longer. Much longer. With chapters. Muahaha. I mean-Batley ftw! This is just your average Batley fic. Lots of fluff, smut's a maybe, etc. Rated M because I'm 24 years old and have this odd feeling that my readers tend to be 24 or older.
1. Chapter 1

**_If you read my fic, "Friend of Foe," you'll find this chapter is pretty much exactly like that except I made it better. More realistic. The beginning of the romance part is completely different. I suggest skimming until the information no longer seems familiar. The only reason I didn't add on to "Friend of Foe" is because I had to make this chapter more realistic. _**

**_I also need to inform you readers of my rule. No reviews, no updates. I have no great -need- to share my stories. If you want more, you have to ask for it. _**

**_Now everything should be settled. Enjoy!_**

* * *

She didn't want it to happen. God knows she didn't want it to happen. Not that she knew it was going to happen. In fact, she was quite certain in the fact that it could never happen. Not even a thought that had ever crossed her mind. But it happened. And now she was stuck sitting there in shock staring at the cave wall across from her, the man she had spent the night with still asleep beside her. He still had his mask on, and she was tempted to try and take it off. But something about the events of last night made her decide not to. Last night.

It began like a normal evening. Her puddin' was finishing the dinner of lemon-and-chicken she had made for him. They couldn't afford much more than chicken these days. Her puddin' needed to do another heist. But until then, she was quite happy with their life together, anyway.

She knew how he usually felt after eating. And she was certainly feeling in need of some attention and satisfaction. So, as he finished his last bites, she snuck up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, rubbing gently. "Hey, puddin'," she said seductively in his ear. "I think it's time to rev up your Harley." She left a kiss just behind his ear, right where he liked it.

Despite the perfect circumstances, he pushed her away. "I've got work to do," he said. "Go do something else."

But Harley wasn't going to give up. She knew he could be stubborn sometimes. She walked back up to him. "C'mon," she said. "I've got the handcuffs ready."

He shook his head and pushed her away again, standing. "I told you, Harley, I've got work to do. Now leave me alone!"

She tried a few more times before he left the room. Once he was gone, she sat there at the table, defeated. With a sigh, she stood and cleaned up. Since her puddin' wasn't in the mood for playing, she needed something to do. So she put on her black-and-red diamond shoes and made her way out into town.

She was thinking that maybe Selina would like some help stealing a necklace or something when she heard a commotion coming from her left. It sounded like it was coming from the laboratory she knew was down there. She turned and went to investigate. Sure enough, it was the laboratory. And Poison Ivy.

Harley grinned at the sight of her good friend. She was commanding a large green creation with vines that had completely destroyed the building and were now grabbing at the police officers that were uselessly shooting at it. Sure, the shots did some damage. But not enough that couldn't be regrown in a second.

"Ivy!" she called, waving. She made her way toward the commotion. Police officers pounced on her. The first came at her from the side, so she flung her arms out hard to knock him out. With her arms out, she was ready to do some tricks. She flipped and bounced through the crowd of police officers, making sure to hit each one at least once with a hand or foot. Her attacks looked like accidents, but she didn't falter.

Finally, a vine wrapped itself around her and picked her up. She giggled as she flew through the air, her arms out. The trip ended beside Ivy herself.

"Hello, Harley," Ivy said.

"Hey!" Harley greeted. "What's goin' on here?"

"They were using plants to experiment with," Ivy said. "So I'm just doing some . . . 'damage control.'"

Harley grinned. But that grin melted to a scowl.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked.

Harley nodded behind Ivy. "Batbrains," she muttered. Ivy turned and frowned.

Batman was flying through the air. Well, OK, falling. He was headed straight for Ivy and Harley. If the little brat-I mean Robin was around, he couldn't be found. Yet.

"Oh, he's going to ruin everything," Ivy complained. With a sigh, she sent a vine up to knock Batman out of the way. He cut right through the vine as it came. His weapon the girls couldn't make out in the darkness. "He's hurting my baby!"

"I'll get 'im," Harley said. She tumbled and flipped her way over toward him so that he landed right in front of her. Their faces were an inch apart.

"You two are going to stop this right now," he warned, his voice low.

"No, we're not," was all Harley said before throwing the first punch. He caught it in his hand, but Harley was prepared. She immediately kneed him in his well-armored stomach. She ended up in more pain than he. He twisted her hand in his, and she yelped before pulling away forcefully.

She back-flipped away from him, making sure her foot caught his chin. Finally! She got a hit in! But she knew that was a small one for him. This man made of iron or whatever. He came after her, and she jumped back again. That was when a vine quickly wrapped around Batman and lifted him into the air. Harley grinned at the sight, but not for long. Batman took his weapon from before-a bat-shaped knife, apparently-and cut into the vine until he dropped down. Instead of going after Harley again, he started cutting more vine-arms off.

"Ivy!" Harley called, looking over at her friend.

"NO!" Ivy shouted. The vines attacked, but they were no use as Batman pulled out a bigger knife. Harley was about to go after him when Ivy called again. "Forget it! The damage is done! I'm going home!" The vine-monster began to shrink. Harley and Batman ended up falling through the air down into the mess of what was left of the laboratory. Batman pulled out his grappling hook and shot it into the air. It caught on another nearby building and he was able to swing towards Harley. He caught her and held her close as they swung. Not that he had to. She had grabbed him for dear life.

Once they were close enough to the ground, Batman let go of his grappling hook and landed on his feet, holding Harley bridal-style in his arms.

"You saved me!" she announced happily. She wrapped her arms tighter around him in a hug as she brought her face up to leave a kiss on his lips.

They froze. Harley bit her lip as she stared into his bright blue eyes. Slowly, she leaned in. She didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't really thinking about it. All she knew was that Batman was hot and she wanted him right then and there. Their faces were an inch apart.

"I think there's a warrant out for your arrest," Batman said. But Harley was unfazed.

"Then why don't you punish me for that?" she asked softly before kissing him again. After a moment, she felt him return the gesture, and she grinned to herself.

He pulled away.

"Think you can walk on your own?" he asked gruffly.

She pushed out her lower lip. "I don't think I can," she whined pathetically. He rolled his eyes at her. She leaned up to his ear. "You'll just have to carry me in your big, strong arms," she whispered. She ran her hands along the armor on his upper body, cursing the stupid armor for making it harder for her to seduce him.

"What are you trying to do?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she replied softly. She leaned in and kissed him yet again. Each kiss seemed to be making it harder and harder for Batman to resist. She could already tell his breathing was begging to struggle as he kissed her back. The kiss grew deeper and deeper before Batman finally pulled away.

She tried to take hold of his breastplate. "How do you take this stupid thing off?" she asked with a soft giggle. He shook his head.

"Not here," he said, his voice low.

She reached up and placed a hand behind his head, bringing her lips to his once again.

Before she knew it they were in the Batcave. She could see nothing but dripping rock and bats, but she didn't really care. All that was important was Batman. And he seemed solely focused on her, too.

"I don't know how to take this stupid stuff off," she whispered with a giggle, pulling at the armor on his arm. He chuckled and held her close as he quickly guided her hands to removing his armor. They shared more passionate kisses as the clothes-and-armor pile grew and grew beside them. Finally, nothing was left to take off but Batman's cowl. But she kept that. The mystery kinda turned her on.

They spent all night together, and now she was awake and naked beside him, staring at a leaky old wall of a cave. She turned and stared at the man. For he was just a man. That was certain, now. She leaned over and supported herself over him with her hand on the other side of his head. Her free hand traced the hard lines on the bottom of Batman's face. Her finger touched his cowl. She examined it, playing her fingers along it. She grabbed it and looked back at him. He was staring up at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!~ You guys were soo good with the reviews and I was all "ehhhhhh~." Well, I finally got back into the fic, so, here ya go! :D. Idk how it turned out, idk if it's really right. I'll talk more at the end, then please give me your thoughts in reviews. Thanks!_**

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the cave walls. Any thoughts of removing Batman's cowl vanished as fear of getting caught replaced them. She jumped off of him and threw her clothes on. He must have had the same fear, for when she finished dressing, she turned to him and saw that he was already back in his full armor.

"How'd you—" she began to ask, but she was cut off by him throwing his cape over her head. She felt him grab her and drag her through the stone tunnels. "Hey!" she complained, though quietly as she remembered those footsteps. "Where are you taking me?"

"Out of here," he growled.

"Oh." So basically, they were on the same page. She stopped her struggling and ran with him. His grip on her loosened from a dragging one to a guiding one.

They ran until she thought she was going to pass out. Which couldn't have been very far considering she had a heavy, black cape over her head. But it must have been far enough, because he finally stopped her and pulled off the cape. She looked around, quickly recognizing the alley they were in. At least she knew where they were and could get back home. God knew she couldn't remember anything about how they got to that cave last night.

She grinned at him. "See you again soon?" she asked.

He was silent a moment. Thinking it over, she figured. It had been a great night.

"No."

She couldn't help the pout that form on her lips. But he ignored it. He turned and wandered off. She knew better than to follow. So with a sigh, she, too, turned and made her way to her puddin's.

"Where the Hell were you!?" was the greeting Joker offered her as she walked in the door. She blinked and stumbled in from her surprise. "I had to make my own breakfast! I burned the damn eggs!"

"I'm sorry," she said softly, closing the door behind her.

"Damn right you are!" he said, coming over to her and slapping her across the face. "Where were you!?"

"With Ivy," she lied easily, thought her voice shook for the slap. She brought a hand up to rub at the pain.

"And you didn't think to come home in time for breakfast!?"

She bit her lip. "Uhm…No?" He reached up and slapped her again. The force of it turned her face the other way, and she kept it there. She struggled to hold back tears. Crying would just make it worse. Her puddin' hated girls crying.

"What the Hell were you thinking!?" She remained silent. "Damn you, Harley! Just look at me! My clothes are a mess because I can't find a damn thing in this house! I'm starving and you just go off with your girlfriend doing whatever the Hell you want without a single care in the world! You're so damn selfish!" She doubled over as she suffered a punch to the gut. That was when she couldn't pay much attention anymore.

She was in bed later that day. Still healing from the beating. Joker had left not long after it. To do what, Harley didn't really know or care. All she knew was that he was right. She was selfish. She shouldn't have gone out last night. It was selfish of her to go out and seduce Batman and—oh, God. She seduced Batman. She cheated on her puddin'! And not just plain old cheated. But with his arch nemesis! She was such an awful human being!

She had to tell him. It would kill him. He would be so hurt. But it would hurt him worse not to tell him. That was it. When he showed up, she was going to tell him.

The door opened. She wrinkled her eyebrows together and looked up to see none other than her puddin' standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers. Red and black roses, her favorite. All thoughts of Batman vanished and she grinned at him. He grinned back and walked in.

"I'm so sorry, Harley," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat up and took the roses, inhaling their sweet scent. "I let my temper get the best of me again."

Harley smiled up at him. "It's OK, Puddin'," she said. "I still love you, temper or no temper." She reached over and hugged him, accidentally crushing the flowers between them. He patted her back.

"So, we're good?" he asked. She nodded. "Good," he said. He leaned in and left a kiss on her lips. His voice got low as he said, "Because I've got a crazy afternoon planned for you."

She smirked and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh?" she asked. He nodded and placed the flowers on the bedside table so he could have better access to her body. He ran his hands up and down it, leaving kisses on her lips and neck. She shivered in pleasure. "Oh, Mistah J."

The following weeks went by as normal. Harley almost completely forgot about the Batman incident to the point where she figured she could just keep it a secret. It wasn't like it was ever going to happen again, right? There was absolutely nothing more that she had to worry about. Just work on keeping her puddin' happy. And that's what she did.

That is, until she was walking back from the store late one night on a last-minute errand and found Batman standing right in her path. She looked up at him and stared. Finally, she frowned. "What do you want?"

"You," he said. But he didn't sound as harsh as usual. In fact, he sounded kind of seductive. She looked around them to discover that they were all alone in the street. Looking back at him, she realized she was starting to get excited just thinking about it. Alone, with Batman, again. Aw, shit. She was in trouble. She dropped her bag and ran into his arms, pulling him down into a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

**_See, I don't think I did this right. I think it was a bad idea to have Batman come over and be all "I want you now, c'mon, let's go." But I couldn't think of another way to get them together again. And someone did mention that she liked my first Friend of Foe better, when I had Batman a little more into it than I did in this one. So I really don't know. What do you guys think? _**

**_Also, was allll the flowers too much? I'm big on abusive relationships in literature, but Joker isn't really the textbook abuser. He only gives little things, but I had him get a whole big bouquet. Too much? Or OK?_**


End file.
